


One Piece PETs: Sea Freak

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [240]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drinking, F/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: Adapted from the color spread of ch. 809 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	One Piece PETs: Sea Freak

**One Piece PETs: Sea Freak**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This beyond amazing series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

    In a slightly dark room, filled with liquor, money, and the smell of cigarette smoke, four individuals were sitting on a couch, listening to some records.

 

Who else would it be Luffy, Robin, Franky, and Brook...plus, two cats?

 

Do not ask why they're there. Just simply enjoy the story.

 

Oh, and Luffy wasn't smoking, for those wondering. He's simply sucking on a lollipop. "It's strawberry-flavored." Luffy pointed out. "Yummy!"

 

Robin chuckled, holding a cigarette in between her feathers, as well as a can of booze. "Because I can."

 

    Brook hummed as he searched through the records, smoke coming out of his cigarette and his eye sockets. "Ah, here it is," he spoke up, finding a _Bink's Brew_ record, "Just what I was looking for."

 

He removed the previous record from the record player, and placed the _Bink's Brew_ one on it.

 

"Nice," Franky grinned.

 

"Indeed," concurred Brook, "You never can beat this song."

 

"I hear that," Luffy smiled.

 

 ***Meow!*** The little kitten on his hat meowed.

 

"Hey, Luffy," Franky said, "Where's your straw hat?"

 

"Nami's got it," Luffy answered, "She took Aika shopping, remember?"

 

"Oh, yeah." Franky realized.

 

"I know Nami won't let anything happen to my hat," Luffy added.

 

"It _is_ one of your most precious treasures." Robin noted. "Nami understands that better than anyone else."

 

 ***Mew!*** One of the cats mewed.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "You said it!"

 

Just then, they heard footsteps approaching.

 

"Oh, boy," Franky muttered, "Sounds like we got company."

 

Luffy held up his pistols, twirling one on his finger. "We doing this?" he asked.

 

"Is that even a question?" Franky asked.

 

    The two cats brandished their own pistols. Robin put down her beer and put out her cigarette. Brook brandished his sword, while Franky armed himself with his arm bazooka.

 

The door knob turned, allowing the door itself to slowly open...and in walked...

 

"Nami?!" Luffy asked.

 

"Luffy?" Nami inquired. "So this is where you were."

 

She coughed at all the smoke.

 

"What's with all the cigarette smoke?!" she asked.

 

"Sorry," Franky apologized, "got a little carried away."

 

"I wasn't smoking," Luffy pointed out, holding his lollipop, "See?"

 

"Good," Nami smiled, "Oh! And here's your hat back, Luffy."

 

She handed Luffy his straw hat back.

 

"Thanks, Nami," Luffy spoke as he took off his bowler hat, "The bowler hat's cool, but it doesn't really 'Straw Hat' Luffy, does it?"

 

"Nope." Nami answered.

 

"Hi, Big Brother!" Aika greeted as she entered the room. She coughed a bit, though, because of the smoke.

 

"Hey, Aika." Luffy greeted back. "Sorry about the smoke."

 

"That's okay." Aika spoke as she coughed. "I think I better go out."

 

She soon left the room.

 

"Poor thing," Robin noted.

 

"Yeah," Franky agreed, "We really ought to be careful."

 

 _*Mew!*_ One of the cats meowed. _"She's pretty young,"_ the cat noted, _"She can't really handle the smoke very well."_

 

"At any rate," Brook began, cracking open a window, "let's get this smoke out of here--"

 

"AAAAAAAAAH!!!"

 

Luffy and Nami gasped upon hearing that scream.

 

"AIKA!!!" Luffy cried.

 

"Oh, shit!" Franky cried.

 

The whole group ran out of the room, only to see Aika getting dragged off by some strange man.

 

"Hehehehehe!" he laughed. "I bet Straw Hat would pay a hefty sum to get you back, kid!"

 

"Put me down!" Aika shouted as she kicked the man. "Put me down, now!"

 

"Hey!" Luffy yelled as he chased after the man. "Give my sister back!!!"

 

"Big Brother!" Aika cheered.

 

"Crap! Straw Hat!" the mook cursed.

 

"Now you're gonna get it!" Aika shouted.

 

Luffy ran towards the guy, who was screaming, and he immediately socked him right in the jaw!

 

"Yay!" Aika cheered. "You did it, Big Brother!"

 

"Umm...Luffy?" Nami asked. "You're about to have company."

 

"Wha?" Luffy asked.

 

"Oh, dear," Robin spoke as she saw a large group of pirates, headed for Luffy.

 

"Big Brother!" Aika cried.

 

"It's okay, Aika!" Luffy reassured as he pet Aika. "I'll be fine!"

 

Aika smiled at this, causing Luffy to grin back. At that moment, he faced the incoming horde of pirates.

 

"Hold on, now, Luffy!" Franky called. "Don't you think you're going in alone!"

 

"He's right!" Brook added, brandishing his sword. "We're in this together!!"

 

Luffy smiled at his crew-mates. "Thanks, guys," he told them.

 

"You don't have to thank us," Robin told him, "It's what we do."

 

Luffy smiled, prior to glaring at the incoming horde. "Bring it on!!" he shouted.

 

*****One very short beat-down later*****

 

"Well, that was quick!" Luffy grinned, sitting on top of the battered and defeated pirates.

 

"Hooray for Big Brother!" Aika cheered. "And Aunt Robin and Franky and Brook, too!"

 

Robin chuckled, while Franky posed. "SUPER~!!" he shouted.

 

"I agree!" Brook chimed in. "Yoho!"

 

Nami chuckled at the sight.

 

At any rate, the cats appeared.

 

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy exclaimed. "Almost forgot about you guys!"

 

 ***Mew!*** One of the cats meowed.

 

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

 

 _"You kicked butt!"_ one of the cats noted.

 

"Of course he did!" Aika added. "He's Big Brother!"

 

"Aww, shucks," Luffy smiled, "you're making me blush!"

 

"Shishishishi!" Aika laughed.

 

"Well, I think we've had enough fun for today," Luffy added, stretching his arms, "I'm going to bed."

 

"Me, too," Nami added.

 

Aika yawned, tiredly. "Me, three," she muttered.

 

Nami soon picked her up. "Let's get you to bed, sweetie," she whispered.

 

"Mm." Aika nodded, sleepily.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he ruffled Aika's hair.

 

"Hehe!" Aika giggled. "Silly Big Brother."

 

Yes. Silly Big Brother, indeed.

 

At any rate, the Straw Hats headed back to the _Sunny_ to retire for the night.

 

"'Night, guys."

 

"'Night, Luffy!"

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Betcha thought that I forgot all about this series? Well, I didn't.


End file.
